use me up
by plasticugliness
Summary: Can Rose care for Scorpius, the bane of her existance, when he becomes the head boy to her head girl, and reveals his love for her? And can Scorpius fix Rose, someone who has been hurting for much longer than anyone realized.
1. prologue

He fell in love with her the moment he saw her. She had been taught to hate him all her life. He saw her laughing, red hair a-tumbling down her back, eyes glistening, irresistable smile lighting up her face. He wanted her for himself. NEEDED her for himself. Rose would be his one day. Just you wait.

**prolouge of m very first story! please read review**

**Xxx gemmma **


	2. Chapter 1

Rose sat nuzzled up to her little brother. It was nearly the beginning of her seventh year of Hogwarts, and it seemed bloody near impossible to be more excited than she currently was. She and Hugo were awaiting the arrival of their school list, and Rose was becoming verrry impatient. She had applied for head girl, and was incredibly hopeful. Her friends had assured her that if anyone was to achieve the exciting status it would be her. However she still sat clutching Hugo fearfully, because she needed to KNOW she had got in. Hugo laughed as Rose's fingers clenched even tighter on his arm. "Rose, you'll get it! You know you will!" Rose eyed her brother doubtfully. Her mother had said something similar that morning, as had nearly her entire family and some point during the summer. She couldn't be so certain. What if she hadn't gotten in. What if everyone else had been boosting her ego for nothing? Rose's mind refused to calm down, refused to be reassured. Eceryone was sure she would become head girl, but everyone was family, friends. She just couldn't find it in her to trust their biased opinions. Which is how she ended up sitting with Hugo, staring out the window of their large house nestled in Godric's Hollow, and waiting for the mail. "And how can you be sure that I'm head girl? Perhaps some other girl won it? Maybe that Issa girl Albus is so keen on won the prize? Oh my god! How could I ever think I could be head girl! I'll never be good enough! I could just..." Hugo laughed at his sister's sudden despair, when she knew as well as he did she would be made head. A sudden clanging at the window interupted Rose's worried rant. "Is that the mail Hugo? Oh my gawsh! Its the mail! Get the mail! Wait I'll fetch it! Wait here little boy!" Rose leapt from the couch, bounded down the stairs and caught the mail just as it fell to the doorstep. Pushing her waist length red curls from her face, she tore open her letter eagerly. "Hugo! I'm head girl!" Hugo sprinted door, grinning boyishly. Rose squealed in delight as her little brother lifted her petit frame off the ground in a ridiculously large and tight bear hug. Rose smiled, inwardly praying head boy would be anyone but him. She pushed the thought from her mind, but coudnt help begging for anyone but ScorpiusMalfoy.

I hope you guys iked it! just fyi the chapters will get longer! every undone review becomes a murdered unicorn

Heaps of love for you all!

Xxx gemma


	3. Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy took the envelope from his owl leon, and quickly examined the front of the envelop. He had to be sure it was the letter he had been waiting for all summer. It was. The emerald green ink popped off the beige envelope, reading Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, third floor suite, Scotland. His mother was waiting in the sitting room, and despite his need to discover whether or not he had been appointed as head, the opportunity to torture his mother won out. He had to open it slowly, to extend her 'pain'. "I have the letter!" He called out, stalking back towards the sitting area. He sat down gingerly on a silver armchair located in the sitting area of Malfoy manner. He presented his envelope to the whole of the room, brandishing it like a fencing foil. His mother, Astoria Malfoy, hovered above his chair, face pink with anticipation "Open it! Go on Scor! Open it!" Scorpius laughed at his mother's eagerness, but stuck his index finger in the envelope, opening it as slowly as he possibly could, to prolong her apparent 'agony'. Astoria groaned as he daintily took the letter from the envelope, and slowly unfolded the creamy colored piece of parchment. He smiled sweetly at her, before reading his letter anxiously. "Mum! I did it! I got head boy!" Astoria leapt over the side of the chair to give him a firm embrace. Scorpius laughed as she messed up his platinum blonde hair. "I. Knew. It." Astoria stated matter-of-fact ly. "Eveeeryone knew it would be you, Scor darling!" Scorpius smiled at his mother. He would admit to being overjoyed, but he wanted to know just who the head girl was. It'd been bothering him for days. Who would be the girl to his boy? Would she like him? Would she hate him? They did have to share a dorm, so he sure as hell hoped she didn't hate him. And deep down, he hoped that the head girl would be her. Rose Weasley. The girl of his dreams. He'd sure make use of their SHARED dorm... Scorpius chuckled at the though "Scor! We must tell your father! DRAY get down here this instant!" Scorpius winced at his mother's loud and eager voice, snapping out of his wishful daydreams."Tone it down a bit, will you mum? You're killing the ear drums!" Astoria grinned like a schoolgirl, frantically pushing her shoulder length honey blonde hair behind her ears."Scor! Who's your woman? Hmmm!? You simply MUST tell me! I am SO curious!" Astoria propped her head up on her hands, knees tucked underneath her, smirking mischievously. Scorpius opened his mouth to explain he didn't know who is partner in crime would be, when Draco Malfoy swaggered into the room. "Hello love" he smiled, kissing his wife sweetly on the cheek. "Helllllo Scorr sweetie pie!" Scorpius laughed at his father's mocking tone of Astoria. Astoria giggled, wacking her husband on the arm. "Woman" Draco cried out mockingly "you have wounded me!" They whole family laughed happily."Oi! What's all this hub-bub about? Are you engaged or summat Scorp? Ya better not be" Draco said in a jovial tone. Astoria smiled "Nope! However Scor was just about to tell us about the head girl who is complimenting his head boy this year!" Draco shook his head at his wife. "Why do we need to know about the new head boy and girl?" He asked, bewildered. "Because the two of them will fall madly in love is why!" Draco seemed to snap out of his confusion."Wait. Son. Head boy? YES! I knew it Scorp! You always were more responsible than I was during school! And you have grades to rival Rose and Hermione Weasley!" Scorpius smiled broadly at his parents. "I actually can hardly believe they made me head boy! I wouldn't have picked me for the job, but whatever I'm really excited, and a tad nervous! And I do kinda-sorta hope the girl is Rose Weasley... Cos I do want to get to know her a bit better and, well, you know" Astoria smiled knowingly,and Draco laughed. "You'll get her yet son! I feel it in my bones! Hell, I used to have a crush on her mother before I fell in love with yours! Woman never showed me any affection. I was most wounded. However, I think she might go for you. You are certainly better in all ways than me at your age! You just gotta reel her in..." Scorpius nodded seriously. His father had given him similar speeches about Rose previously. In every single one, he was certain that she would eventually return his mostly one sided love."That girl is such a sweetie-pie. You'd be lucky to have her! She's smart and funny and beutiful and she don't let no one push her around! I knew from the moment I saw her she would be just perfect for you Scorp! Abd now that you got head boy, maybe she'll realize what she's missing in her life is you! And then you'll date, and get married! I'd love her as a daughter-in-law..." Astoria trailed of dreamily, and the two men rolled their eyes at each other. Secretly though, Scorp couldn't help but think how nice it would be, the three of them and Rose. A FAMILY. If only...

hey guysss! chapter is a little longer as promised! pleeeeeease read and review or i will fire bomb your loved ones

xxx gemma


	4. Cut

_**hey guys! im so so so so so sorry that this chapter is so very late! i've been crazy busy and i was so sick i couldnt eat at all for two weeks! im feeling way better now and im very excited to keep the story going! this chappy is rather short, but it needs to be to lead up to the next. we see more of who our rosie is in this chapter. hope you enjoy! Thank yu thank yu tank you kTDOTC and Secretbooklover for following and faving! It means so much to me that ya did. Also poor spelling is because this is written on my phone. Hurray! r and r**_

Rose took one last worried glance around the room. Have I packed everything? She shook her head, feeling sure she had forgotten SOMETHING. Potions supplies? Check. Spell books? Check. Head Girl badge? Checky inDEED! Every outfit she could possibly need in the year plus her school robes? Le Check. Letter explaining who the hell head boy is. Negative.

Surely it would be someone nice. She couldn't bear having Malfoy as her dorm buddy. Why the hell would anyone torture her that way. She would pitch a fit. He scared her. She knew all about his wicked father. How he had almost killed her parents countless times. And yet she couldn't quite blame Draco for being jealous, angry. The trio was perfect. They were flawless, each in their own way, famous and worshipped. Draco was bashed for war crimes and cursed for doing what his daddy said. I don't think its fair.

One thing that scared Rose was when scorpius would stare at her for nearly an hourat times, as if observing her as though she were a specimen under a microscope. He stared at her, the way he stared at her... She felt like he could see into her very self consciously rubbed the old and new scars criss crossing her pale white wrists. Her eyes flicked to the coin purse laying on her nightstand. Her bag filled with switch blades, pocket knives, pencil sharpener blades. That's what she'd NEEDED them to cope. To cope with being 2/3 of the golden trio's daughter. To cope with being ALMOST as smart and as pretty as her mum. ALMOST as brave as her dad. ALMOST thin enough. ALMOST good enough. Was it better to be dumb and pretty?Ugly but a genius? It was certainly worst to be fourth or fifth best at everything. She was glad Mr. Scorpius Malfoy couldn't see into her soul, she decided,because then all he would see would be her pain.

Scorpius

Scorpius shut his trunk, smiling. It was a new year. A new year with beautiful, sweet,kind, perect Rose. Maybe she would be head girl! He hoped she would be. He needed to know if she was his girl NOW. He couldn't wait. He needed her to be headgirl. He loved her too much. He needed to make her laugh, to stop her tears, to make her smile. All in all, he fucking required Rose Weasley in his life. And damn it, hewas going to get her.

**_i really hope you liked it! Rose has been shown as a very vulnerable character. let me know if you like that! i love you! please review! :D_**

**_xxx gemma_**


	5. the train

**Hey guys! Again sorry for late chappy! I've had oddles of BOY drama! Arghhh! My best friend was like FYI I love you and my boyfriend and I are fighting and... That is besides the point! Shanks kTDOTC 4 reviewing! You da bestest gurlllly! And I love you all and YAY!**

Scorpius

Scorpius lifted his trunk nearly effortlessly from his be, before a nagging feeling saying he had managed to forget something forced him to put it right back down. It was the day. Back to school with everyone. Mixed emotions coursed through him. He was going back. Back to Rose. He had missed her terribly during the holiday. His visits to the Potter's had been nowhere close to enough. In fact, at times it seemed as though she completely avoided the Potters home whenever he happened to be there. Fingers crossed that wasn't true. He had seen her briefly this summer, and although the encounter had lifted HIS spirits considerably, it had clearly left a lot to be desired in Rose's department. Or so he had assumed from her withering glares and spiteful tone. _Scorpius and Al had walked into the little cottage at Godrics Hollow, looking for Hugo Weasley, and hoping to catch Rose as well. Rose had been sitting on a chair in the sitting room, legs curled beneath her, reading a muggle novel called Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He had chuckled. Of course Rose Weasley was reading. What had been different, however, was she had been wearing a long tunic like tank top, and nothing in the way of bottoms. He had groaned silently at the pleasant sight,feeling his jeans grow tighter in his crotch area. Her face paled considerably, then flushed pink. "Get out Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Albus had thrown the two of them a confused glance. "Oh fuck off Rose! Me and Scor just wanna know if Hugo's around." Rose had lifted her face into the air angrily "find him yourself Al! Leave me the bloody hell alone. With this she had stormed upstairs, leaving Alice upside-down on the floor. Scorpius had picked it up discreetly, and had it now. _Scorpius fondly stroked the spine of Alice, before shoving it into his re-opened trunk. That was what he had forgotten. He smiled at the thought of Rose Weasley, before stomping down the stairs smiling. "Dad, I'm ready to go!"

Rose

Rose frowned at herself in the mirror. Had she lost weight? She WISHED. That's what their scale said. But she didn't trust it. She didn't look like she had lost anything. She looked chubbier than before. She was still the same fat ass bitch from before, if not more of one. Before being 130 lb to her 5"3 frame. Now her clothes hung off her at 98 lb. She grimaced in the mirror. _70 70 70 is what we want. What we need. 70 and I'll be happy again. 70 and I'll be prettier than mum. 70. _"Rosie! It's time! Get on down here! We'll aparate in a few!" Her mum yelled. She smiled at herself apologetically, as if saying sorry for leaving. "Coming Mum!" She raced down the stairs, the skirt of her red and white minnie mouse like dress fluttering behind her. She grabbed her cat mopsy from his perch atop a bookcase and presented her large trunk to her father triumphantly. "Shall we go?" Her mum presented her arm, and they apparated into a cubicle in the ladies room of Kings Cross Station. Her mother walked briskly from the cubicle, impatiently tapping her foot as Rose paused to get a proper grip on a yawning mopsy. Rose scratched underneath Mopsy's chin, smiling at the kitten's cheerful calico fur ruffling in pleasure. "I love you miss mopsy" Rose whispered. "What was that hun?" Hermione looked confusedly at her daughter. "Oh. Nothing mum. I-" "good, we can't be late sweetie!" Her mother guided her to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10." You have this Rosie love" her mother reasured. "Go get em. You'll be the best head girl there EVER was." Rose smiled at her mum. "I guess". Rose sprinted towards the barrier suddenly, clutching mopsy to her chest. She ran at the barrier, about to smack right into it and-she arrived at the cheerful, busy, loud, magical platform nine and three quarters.

Scorpius

Scorpius walked onto the train, down the long hallway, silently slipping into the head compartment. The noise of the station made him so happy. Others said it was overwwhelming or scary, or downright painful on the ears, but he loved it. It was as if the platform and train were happy and obnoxious themselves. Scorpius smiled to himself as he pushed his luggage above him, and flopped down wearily onto the train seats. Albus slowly meandered past, making sure to wave at Scorpius. Suddenly he barged into the compartment. "What the fuck are you doing here Scorp? This is the heads compartment." Scorpius laughed at his friends obvious confusion. Crossing his ankle onto his knee, he patted the seat beside him, indicating Al should sit. Albus sat. "Al, I AM head boy" Albus did a double take. Scorpius watched his friend curiously. _What could possibly be so WRONG about me as head? Is it a surprise?_ He noticed Albus visibly sweating at his brow. Albus flicked his black hair from his eyes before beginning to speak. "Man, em, I dunno how to say this, but eh, the head girl is, well she's-" Scorpius prompted his friend on. "Do tell? She's what? Who?" Rose Weasley stepped into the compartment, a absolutelt furious look upon her delicate features "She's ME." Scorpius smiled, feeling very content and gestured to the seat beside him. " Well then, would you care to sit down love?

**And the truth is revealed! DUN dun DUNNN! I hope you liked my cute lil chappy! Love you all too too too much! Also curiousity would like to know, do you prefer Scorp's point of view or Rosie's? Love you all m'dears! Ps... Mathhew vs Ethan? Not hp related, don't answer that... Thwacks self **

**Love you**

**Gemma**


	6. alice

**What's this? Another chapter so soon? Are you all worthy! But of course you are. Especially you kTDOTC yeah, you know mhmmm. But anyhoo this is really early because I love you all too much, I couldn't resist the temptation, and, well, I was really upset. When I'm upset I write. Therapuetic I supose. Enjoy r&r... Especially you kTDOTC...**

Rose

Rose glared menacingly at Scorpius. Scorpius glared right on back, as if her anger amused him. Albus smiled concernedly. "Guys I have to go... Rose, please don't hex him... Tata" albus exited, slamming the compartment door shut, before taking another nervous glance over his shoulder. Scorpius chuckled at his obvious fear and waved him one. "ShtTtffTfFttfto Rosie, you miss me?" He said it more like a fact than a question. _I did not miss you Malfoy, and I cannot believe anyone would make you head boy! You stupid lazy good for nothing jerk. Don't you smirk at me don't you look at me and don't you dare visit my dorms in the night, or day, or ever. Don't speak to me or acknowledge me ever fucking again, you miserable two faced bastard. _Rose didn't speak her furious words, but glared steadily at the handsome blonde boy. "Rosie! How excited are ya? It's you and me, boy and girl! Hurrah! Yeah? This'll be great! You will be amazed at how wonderful I am at taking charge of people! Me, you heads, you me happpppy-" "shut up Malfoy" Rose continued to glare rapidly ahead of her, as if the wallpaper was a supplier of constant interest to her. "Sorry missy Rose, just trying to make conversation with such a lovely girl as yourself." Rose looked at him furiously, practically murderous. "Quit trying. And while you're at quit fucking pretending you're my friend. You aren't. I know, you know, everyone fucking knows. So cut it out." Scorpius' smile strained slightly. "Bucket of sunshine aren't you?" Rose ignored him yet again. "Its okay love, we'll make it work.

Scorpius

"So Miss Rose Weasley! How was your summer?" Scorpius smiled sweetly at Rose. She always had been a tough egg to crack. Rose rewarded him with a below zero ice queen stare. He always had been amused at how the short curvy red head was an ice queen to him. Lately he had noticed it more. Almost as if it had become a defense. "Hey Rose, you have mopsy?" Scorpius continued his desperate attempts at conversation. Rose continues her cold stare, but reached into the little wicker basket beside her, producing a rumpled mopsy. Scorpius smiled warmly, reaching out to pet the adorable calico kitten Al had described so kindly. Rose jerked herself back as he reached for her lap, and for her wrist. Scorpius noticed. _What has happened to her forearm? _The girl sat, defensively clutching her arm to her chest. "Don't touch me malfoy" she spat furiously. Mopsy looked up at the two of them from the floor. Rose had thrown him from her lap during her panic. Scorpius reached out a finger, beckoning the cat closer. Mopsy obliged, jumping up into the tall boy's lap and curling up appreciatively. Rose glared at him. Scorpius offered another smile. "Little traitor isn't she!?" He patted mopsy head and she purred contently. Rose looked about to burst. " Scorpius Malfoy" she hissed threateningly. "Get the hell out of my life. Stay the fuck away from me. I don't like you. I hate you. Leave me be, you Demon. Leave me ALONE!" Scorpius did a double take at Rose's spiteful words. Rose hunched over, small frame heaving with sobs. "What's wrong lil miss Rose?" Scorpius was scared. Rose, his small and mighty girl. His iron butterfly. She was falling apart? Was that allowed? Was it possible? And why? " Fuck you Scorpius Malfoy" she let out a slow shaky breath. "Fuck You..." Her quiet, unsure words left little impact on him. "It's gonna be okay miss rosie... You'll be okay..." Scorpius cast her a worried glance. "I-ii love you Rosie" Rose sat up suddenly, her tear-streaked face curious and confused. By the time she could fathom a reply, Scorpius had run from the compartment. _Stupid! Why tell Rose that? But why was she crying. Why would beautiful strong smart Rode Weasley be sobbing as if her entire family had died?_ Scorpius pondered this as he strolled through the corridors of the train. Soon, he would know. Soon they would be best friends, and she would tell him everything he could possibly need to know about Rose. SOON.

Rose

Rose sat in the exact same spot from before, still sobbing uncontrollably. She sat, having a murderous conversation with herself through her rhythmic tears_. He knows doesn't he? Fuck you Rose, for breaking down like that! He's probably gone of to tell everyone that tough ol' Rose Weasley is in here sobbing her brains out! _Rose attempted to control herself as the door slid open. "Anything from the trolley love? Oh dear lovey, are you alright miss Rose?" Rose smiled at the Trolley maid she had acquainted herself with all those years ago. "I'll be alright Belinda! Thanks for caring. And I don't need anything from the trolley, thanks for asking"Belinda eyed her warily "Love, you always pick from the trolley...?" Rose laughed "I know, to be honest, I'm watching my weight so I can fit into my dress for the dance!" Belinda smiled, shaking her head at Rose's foolishness. "Alright lovey, but make sure you eat supper, do. I won't have my little Rosey starving to death on my watch, alright?" She was half serious in her statement, Rose realized. She searched through her mind to find a half truth to tell the kind woman in front of her. "Of course I'll eat dinner, silly Linny!" _I didn't say what day... _ Belinda visibly relaxed " Rosie, I would stay and chat, but I fear a riot will ensue if children are left without their Cauldron Cakes!" Rose smiled, waving the older woman on, and sat back down, reaching for her copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. _I do wondered what happened to my original copy... Mysteries of the modern age... I suppose." _Rose cracked open the spine, wishing yet again she was 70 pounds, Perfect.

Scorpius

Scorpius stood at the head compartment, contemplating going back in. He laughed at the sight of Rose reading Alice. He had read it a few times now and found ever so delightful. He could picture the two of them as adults, reading that book together. He opened the compartment. "Hullo Rosie... You alright?" Rose smiled slightly "of course Scorpius I'm totally great!" She smiled again and returned to her book. Scorpius sat and took out his own book. "I like Alice too" smiled Scorpius. Rose looked up, and her features morphed to anger. "Malfoy. Where did you get that book?" Scorpius looked up. "Ah, you mean Alice? When you left it lying around this summer of course! Where else?" Rose's angry face became furious"give it back you thieving bastard!" Scorpius' face fell. He became mute and stared past her. _I will allow some hurtful words, but that is the last straw. Rose is hurt, help her. _Scorpius pasted a happy expression onto himself. "Rose, here." Scorpius handed the small book to the angry red-head. "Rosie. You can talk to me if you ever have to. I'm always here" Rose opened her mouth to give a downright bitchy retort, but succumbed to tears, falling apart in the worried boy's arms. _I love you._

**Aaaaa! He and Rose are starting... Maybe... Mwahahaha. I love you all, please please please review, or you will be drowned in guacamole. You don't want that. No matter how mind numbingly delicious it is... Or is that just me? Anyhoo, I love you all! Stay fab!**

**Gemma**


	7. I cry

_**Heya guys! I loved writing this chapter so so so much. I'm warning you though it is very graphic about depression and self harm. I did get the self harm part from my own journal. In case it wasn't obvious, I have very bad depression. Which is why I write these stories. Its's nice to write self harm stories that you think will have happy endings. At least it might have a happy ending. Anyhoo I hope you do like it. Thank you so much kTDOTC! Read and Review my homies! Love ya**_

_**Gemma**_

Scorpius

Scorpius looked fondly, albeit concernedly at the sleeping girl, her red hair spilled across his lap. Rose's sobbing had quickly turned sour, more so than sobbing usually happens to be. Her sobs had become more frequent, with less breathing, her shallow, quick, shaky breaths heaving through her. Despite Scorpius' desperate attempts to soothe the unhinging girl, she had passed out in his lap. He had done a quick spell to check her vitals, and finding her unconsciousness had morphed to sleep, he allowed her to rest, back of her head resting innocently across his thighs. _She looks peaceful. Carefree. HAPPY. Rose never looks happy. Not really._ Now that scorpius really thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time a smile had reached her sparkling blue eyes. _Rest now my angel. You strong beautiful girl. Dream dreams of riding dragons, taming a basilisk. Dream happy dreams. Because I would love to see you smile. _Scorpius mentally willed Albus to him. Knowing his attempts at mind control were nothing but futile, he summoned a patronus. A iridescent smoke like silver wolf stared back at him, looking more playful than threatening. Just like he himself. "Al, please come to the head compartment. I swear it is rather urgent. Its about Rose, yeah? See you in a jiff." Of ran Scorpius' animal representative, the playfulness gone, as if he recognised the seriousness that came with this situation. Scorpius stroked the girls cheek lovingly. He took Alice from her bag, and began to read aloud to the girl. He knew she couldn't hear him... But she loved the book... And it might bring good dreams. Clearing his throat loudly and adjusting their position slightly so that her head was nearer to him, as opposed to the end of his thighs. _No use in her head falling to the floor if we hit a bump. _Quietly, he began to read to the slumbering girl. "All in a golden afternoon, Full leisurely we glide..." Scorpius' voice was soft but clear. Rose's eyelids began to flutter slightly, and she shifted slightly, so that her face pressed to his abdomen. He could feel her lips stretch slightly upward into a smile as she heard the all too familiar words of Alice. Scorpius grinned too. He did love the peculiar girl. He was the Hatter, and she was none other than his Alice.

Albus burst through the door, and Scorpius looked up, putting a finger to his lips, and silently gesturing for Albus to sit. "What's wrong?" Albus asked fearfully "Rose she... She started crying, and hyperventilating and and she passed out..." Albus' eyes filled with sadness "again?" Scorpius shot him a worried glance, lightly rubbing Rose's back. "Does this happen often? She just broke down and-" "it's happened a few times. No one knows why... But I do...- " Al trailed off, nervously checking Rose's state again "I have a suspicion...!" Scorpius leaned in slowly, signalling for Albus to continue with a flick of his wrist. "I think she might be... Well what I mean to say is... I-i once saw her cast a disillusion spell on her wrists. I think... She cuts herself." Scorpius looked at her, pain crossing his face, clouding his truly lovely eyes. "That'll be all Al" Albus protested his friend's sudden change of direction "LEAVE" Al scampered from the compartment, Scorpius shutting the door harshly behind him with a wave of his wand. "Wake up Rose. WAKE UP" Rose twitched, her eyelids opening slowly. Her eyes met his in a most uncomfortable staring match. "Why do you keep looking at me like that! Stop it you filthy-" Scorpius raised a palm to stop her. "I know" Rose glared, not understanding. "You know what, jerk? You don't have to be so bloody vague and mystic all the BLOODY time" Scorpius stared, trying to see into her mind. "I know you hurt yourself" Rose did a double take, her face the definition of fear, anger, and protectiveness. "That. Is. A. LIE Malfoy." Rose ground out furiously. Scorpius could tell from her sudden anger that it wasn't. From the way she nervously twirled her hair, and shifted in her seat. "Who the fuck told you that. Its not true. Only freaks do that. I'm not some weirdo freak alright? I swear the god NOTHING is wrong with me you crazy bastard! Leave me the hell alone you jerk. Why can't you see I want to be left alone!" Scorpius allowed the conflicted girl to vent excuses, all the while giving her a disbelieving look. She glared at him, and he swiftly reached for her arm. She jerked it away defensively. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He checked her wrists, and upon finding them clear, he lifted his wand to perform a charm to remove her well placed disillusionment one, just as he began muttering the spell, the prefects came by, stating they had arrived. She leapt away from the boy, gratitude obvious on her features. "I have to go... Um-do stuff." Rose sprinted from the room, leaving a worried, angry, distraught Scorpius behind her.

Rose

Rose ram from the compartment, then, remembering her blades she went back. She sprinted back. She needed that pain. She craved it. She needed to mark every inch of her skin. She ran into the compartment. Scorpius gave her a fearful glance, attempting to grab at her arm as she jerked the coin purse from her purse sprinting from the compartment. She ran to a girl's loo, locked the door, and retrieved a small pencil sharpener blade from her purse. She cut her face this time. Her ugly, worthless face. This time she didn't car about being careful. She sliced her way across veins and arteries without a second thought. The droplets of blood began to splatter the floor. Surprise, Surprise. She only paused as she contemplated attacking her neck. She sliced a collar bone, loving the release it brought. She put the small blade away, taking out her trusty exacto-knife. She smiled softly at the dully shining blade. It was an old friend. It was her best friend. She cut open her collar bone again, this time leaving a deep cut, that stayed for a second before the blood rushed to fill it in. She smiled an empty smile at the familiar sight, and promptly passed out from blood loss, thinking one single thought.** DIE.**

Scorpius

Scorpius watched Rose grab a small bag from her purse, and sprint from the scene. He waited a moment before chasing after her. He had to make sure she didn't hurt her self. He had to protect the girl who was locking her self in the ladies room. What was she doing? He pressed an ear to the door, and hearing short gasps of pain, tried the door knob. Nothing. He waited a moment. She was probably just using the loo... No big deal really. He waited outside for another 10 minutes until he heard the crash. He banged the door furiously, before remembering his wand and shouting "Alohomora!" He opened the door, but it didn't open. _She's charmed the door shut! _He knew they had learned how to unlock charmed doors, but he couldn't seem to grasp the memory. He thought and thought for what seemed like an hour. And it was an hour. And then she stepped out, smiling as though everything was right as rain, no cuts anywhere, except for the blood she must have forgotten was on her fingers. She seemed to notice and shoved her hand into her pocket, a guarded look on her face. Through her obvious discomfort, confusion, pain, and anger, she managed to force the corners of her mouth to twitch up into a fake smile. "Oi, Malfoy. Ready to be head of the school. He gave her a look that said he knew he was being deceived. Rose happily ignored it, skipping down to the head compartment. Scorpius gave her a worried glance and looked at the girl's loo quickly. Blood. It was on the floor the sink... She had clearly collapsed at some point. He shot a quick cleaning spell around and raced back to the compartment, but finding it empty, even her bags were gone. Even miss mopsy was gone. He threw himself to the floor cursing, and covered his tearful eyes with shaking hands. Scorpius would help Rose. No matter what.

_**I do hope you liked it! It was a little graphic... I noes. I'm sorry if you didn't like that. Please review tell me what you thought of it cos it is a bit different from my usual stuff. I love you all, if you don't review, an evil dinosaur will force feed you diseased cat lung. This is why you should review. KTDOTC... You my homeslice! Lata skata**_

_**Gemma**_


	8. school begins

**Hello hello loves! I'm particularly in love with this chapter. Probably because of Lily... Man I love Lily. Also because it shows Rose's darkness. A friend of mine asked me this question, and so I will answer. Yes Rose is modeled after me. We are pretty damn similar. Sadly. Warning, this chapter explores smoking. I figured if Rose would be like me, she'll need a few vices... Don't read if you are anti drugs, cigarettes, cutting, anorexia, or depression. **

**Love y'all!**

**Read and review**

**Gemma**

Scorpius

Scorpius's eyes flitted around the dining hall, searching relentlessly for a red haired girl at the Gryffindor table. There were a few flame-haired Weasleys... But not a single red Rose. He cautiously approached Lily Potter.

"Em, Lil...?" Lily smiled energetically up at him. The fifteen year old seemed quite able to love everyone.

"Ol a Scorp! What's the trouble? Anythin' I can help with? I do LOVE helpin'" Scorpius had to hold in his laughter at the girl's honest cheerfulness. He really wished he had a sister when talking to Lils. She would be the PERFECT little sister. He pushed that out of his mind. ROSE.

"Have ya seen Rose Lils?" Lily's face lit up, telling Scorpius she had indeed seen Rose, and planned on telling him.

"Yes yes! She said... Em... She was off to the dorms! You two... Wait you two share a dorm yeah? SCANDALOUS! Oh my goodness I can't even..." Scorpius laughed.

"Well Lils, I hate to bid you adieu, but I need to find your cousin... Head stuff. You understand, yes?" Lily winked, not subtly on the least.

"I definitely get it. Have fun with ROOOSIE!" Scorpius's smile was gone at the thought of the blood Rosie had left on the floor. Did Lily know that Rosie? He highly doubted it. But really, even if Lils had known, she would be the same. That girl... Scorpius shook his head.

"Scorp... Earth to all Scorpius's's's's... That's quite the mouthful huh? How does one turn your name into a plural noun? We may NEVER know... Anyhooooo go get her tigah! Talk to ya later !" Scorpius smiled at Lily before beginning his trek to the head dorms.

He wondered how many steps it took to reach the dorms. _But... Would we count the moving staircases? And the ways would probably change thanks to the stairs... _Scorpius shook himself from his quiet pondering. Why the hell would he think of that? Ah well.

He arrived at the head dormitory and quietly mumbled the password to the door.

"Unity" the door swung open and he crept in silently. Readying his ear drums, he listened for Rose. He didn't want to startle her, but he did want to check on her without her realising his presence. It was silent, it seemed. The contrast between the morbid quiet and the cheerful hall was intense. And then, finally, his ears latched on to the sound. The sound they didn't want to ever hear again. The sobbing.

Rose

Rose ran from the train the moment it stopped hopping aboard the first carriage she sae. Once she reached the castle she was about to sprint to the head dorm, when she was stopped by a lovely orange haired girl. Lily Potter... Ah Lily...

"Hey Rosie! You're head girl! You excited? Can you believe it? I'm so excited for you! So where are you going?! Wanna sit with me in the Great Hall?! You know Gryffindor table? Cos we're both Gryffindor?! Remember?! Of course you remember?! How stupid am I huh Rosie?!" Lily took a deep breath, and giggled sweetly at her own stupidity. You simply couldn't not love Lily Potter. She was probably the definition of cheerful. "So Rose! Are you excited that Scorpius is the head boy?! Hmmm? Sparks could fly sweet heart!" Rose laughed at the bundle of energy before her.

"Lily Luna Potter! Calm yourself! I'm going to go down to the head dorm and eat there, but tomorrow morning I'll definitely eat with you! Kay?" Lily nodded enthusiastically. Sometimes it was hard to believe the 15 year old, 4"11 ginger could contain so much excitement. It must be the red hair.

"Well, Rosie! It was great to see you! Have fun tonight! Love you to bits! Don't kill Scorpius kay? He's nice." Rose rolled her eyes

"bye Lils"

she began the long walk to the head dormitory, feeling absolutely drained of energy. _That does tend to occur when you don't eat for 6 days. Anorexic psycho. SHUT UP!_

Rose looked downward, sick of having conversations with herself.

_Bitch, you need to be less fat. You are not abusive to yourself! You care about your body so you are noteating. I mean look at that bitch lisa! She's all I'm just gonna eat every fucking thing in sight. She is so gross. Don't be like Lisa._

Rose tried to shake those negative, nasty thoughts from her mind. She failed to do so. The thoughts had been etched into her mind for as long as she could remember. Getting rid of them was like trying to banish a particularily large scar without the helping hand of magic. Impossible. And although Rose didn't always realize it, she would have loved to have none of those awful thoughts present. But they were. She shook herself lightly, shivering, as she reached her new dorm. This. Was. It. That very moment she'd been secretly longing for all summer... Well maybe not SECRETLY. But that moment was finally... Happening. Rose wasn't sure she was ready for the moment to happen yet. She had built this moment up, and now it was happening. What if the moment she'd put on a pedastal didn't measure up? What if her becoming head girl was a cruel trick. What if they realized that she, Rose Weasley, Was nowhere NEAR good enough for this position. That would kill her. In more ways than one. She stared fearfully at the door, trying to pluck up the courage to open it. _Open. The. Fucking. Door. You. Cowardish. Bitch. Fuck. You. _

Rose hesitantly spoke to the door.

"Em... Hullo...?"

"Hello Rose Weasley. Password please?"

"Unity"

The door swung open, and she stumbled into a beautifully decorated common room. The walls were painted a regal red, and two chairs sat in front of the fire, one golden yellow, the other a deep forest green. The carpet was a dark silvery gray, and very blush against the feet. Beautiful paintings lined the walls, most of them either sleeping or empty.

_Probably visiting their friends in the other paintings..._

Rose stepped towards the large staircase. It reminded her of the staircase from the muggle ship The Titannic. It was large and golden, as if made of freshly polished brass. The steps were steep and had a red and green carpet lain atop the centre of them.

Rose started up the stairs, feeling guilty stepping on something so lovely. At the top of the stairs she found a long hallway with three doors. One at the end of each hallway, and one in the very centre. The door at the left end of the hallway was a deep ruby, and the opposite door was a rich celestial green. In the centre was a peach-y white door, looking as if it was painted to look like a pearl.

Curious, she opened the green door first, and, upon realizing it belonged to one Scorpius Malfoy, shut it quickly.

Next Rose walked toward the pearl door. She opened it and saw the most beautiful lavatory she had every witnessed. The enormous pool-like bath in the centre reminded her of the similar one sitting in the prefect bathroom. This one was slightly larger, but with maybe 10 or so less taps for bubbles. Smiling at the thoought of relaxing in the tub, Rose shut the door.

The last door was the deep red one. Her door. She slowly turned the knob, cautiously peeking through the doorway.

It was a very her room. As in, her personality, emotions, life, intrests. The room seemed to know more about her than she did. She hoped that wasn't the truth.

The room was large, with black walls gLaring down at her. It was filled with sad images. A picture of a girl crying, a blood stained knife held in her trembleing fingers. A bottle of anti-depressants, spilled across a black table. Various thin models. The words do not eat were painted in silver at the top of the wall.

_Is this really me? Am I this, this, monster?! I'm not. I'm not. I'm not... _Rose ran to the bed, and began sobbing uncontrollably. She wasn't Rose Weasley anymore. She had turned into something sad. Something lonely. She glanced up wearily at the bedside table, and noticed a large tin labeled australian licorice. Opening it, she found a pack of 20 cigarettes, various razor blades, a lighter and some diet pills. Rose smiled a cold, emotionless smile, and, lighting a cigarette, decided there was no hope left for her

**Heeeeey! So... What did you think? Yes? Yes? I loved it. I'm sorry for making Rose a smoker. I haven't explained Scorps room yet for a reason, and I do hope you liked it. Please review. It takes you a minute but makes my day 60 times better !**

**Love you. Stay strong**

**Gemma**


	9. author notE

Hey guys... I have a confession. I haven't updated cos I was in the hospital. I'm really sorryz. My eating disorder became super bad sand I lost 30 pounds. I'm back though. Expects and update soon kay?

Gemma


	10. smoke

**Ok guys! I have an 8th chapter. I am crazy sorry for my slow update! I was in the hospital, and I'm feeling a tiny bit better. I love this chapter, and I've been excited to write it when I started this story. Funnily enough it was tricky to write. Someone had commented on how terrible my paragraphing was in chapter 3. SORRRRY! I did proper sterf this time around! Thank you to all my followers, favoriters, commenters! Your comments honestly make my day! And TC, who reads these all the time! I luv ya! Read on!**

Scorpius

Scorpius stepped cautiously up the stairs to his room. Unless he was very much mistaken, rose was crying. Again. He knew there could be some very innocent, plausible reason she was crying, or that he could now smell burning tobacco and nicotine drifting from the door on the left of the long hallway.

The ruby red door seemed to only enhance the smoke he could smell and now see drifting from under the door. He felt a strong compulsion to burst through that door, snatch the cigarettes from his princess and kiss her on the lips. He doubted this tactic would be particularly helpful. However, he rationalised, if Rose was smoking, one thing she wasn't doing was slicing her skin to ribbons.

Deciding he would check on her in a few moments he strode towards the brilliant emerald green door on the right side of the hall. Unlike the dull, depressing blood red of Rose's door, Scorpius' door seemed to glisten and gleam like the stone it had stolen its colour from. He had been told by professor McGonagal that his room, much akin to the room of requirement, moulded itself to his personality, his needs, and his preferences. Thus, he was very excited to witness what his room would have in store for him. It was almost as if he was coming face to face with a tangible version of his own inner self. He opened the door, both anxious and ecstatic, and the room did not disappoint whatsoever.

The room was painted a cheerful lime green, with posters of his favourite quidditch team posted all over, the players zooming out of one frame and into the next. His furniture was made from a pale gold wood, and a large crystal chandelier of prisms cast rainbows around the room. Above his bed, upon which sat a satiny emerald comforter, hung a picture of a beautiful girl.

The photographer had caught the girl while she was laughing, a large smile on her face, mouth slightly open, copper hair swinging about. Her eyes seemed like they were gems. Her hands were clapping, as though she couldn't quite believe what had happened. It was Rose Weasley at her most beautiful moment. At the very top of the photo 'Rose' was painted in a medieval looking script. Scorpius smiled.

Walking to his bedside table, he discovered a small tin, once used to hold sherbert lemons. Opening it, he discovered sugar quills, a snitch, a small copy of the book 'The Great Gatsby' and a pack of cigarettes with a lighter.

Scorpius was confused. He had never smoked in his life. He had never planned on starting to smoke. In fact, his father was a smoker, so he abhorred the habit even more due to that. Yet, there the pack was. It seemed as though it were staring up at him, both accusing and thought provoking. And, though he hated to admit it, tempting.

He picked up the cardboard pack, examining it in his hands. It was clearly muggle made, judging by the muggle warnings and the cardboard. He popped open the pack, shaking a cigarette from the pack.

He examined the long roll between his fingers. It was certainly the real deal. Its was so stuffed with tobacco leaves it seemed a miracle to him that they handed all fallen to the bottom of the container. He was trying to decide what on earth he was going to do with this pack, when a scream met his ears.

ROSE'S scream.

Rose

Rose inhaled, smoke and nicotine filling her lungs. She breathed in again, before letting go, wisps of smoke leaving her lips and drifting heaven-wards.

She felt a tiny stab of guilt for doing this to Scorpius, who was just down the hall. however, she quickly banished the feeling, telling herself that the best way to not get your heart broken is to pretend you don't have one.

If you act as though you have one, you get broken. She'd had it happen. She was constantly disappointed. She was constantly shattered, and expected to mend within a heartbeat. Especially by those whom she loved. That's how life is. You love and are rejected and are broken. If you stop loving, so will the whole messy fucking process, thank heavens.

Rose smiled bitterly, inhaling tobacco through a roll of paper, and breathing out smog. She heard scorpius enter the portrait. Scorpius, the Slytherin boy wonder, rather kind, rather polite. He was devastatingly handsome, with a sort of devil maicare attidtude about him, despite his kindly nature.

Her father had warned her about that boy. He had almost forbidden her from even speaking to him. He had hated him on sight. "Just like his father" he had scoffed when he first met him. And after a bit of time, Rose grew to believe that as well.

During his first years he had been mercilessly bullied because of his father, and yet all those awful names, all those vile accusations, all those shoves and taunts and minor spells had made him a kinder, empathetic, sweet person.

She remembered a specific day when two older boys had shoved a third year Scorpius against the wall, taking turns casting stupifying spells on the defenceless boy. And he never even tried to hurt them back.

Rose couldn't fathom how the hell he managed to be so sweet and normal, when she was a psychopath from having kind, perfect, beautiful parents, where as his were at least Perceived as monster, if not actual ones.

Rose laughed mirthlessly. She had called herself a psychopath. In her own mind. Had she become that. Had she really become the bad guy from some paper back horror novel that seemed like a throwback from the 40's? Did she honestly not think she still had her sanity?

YES.

She guessed she had become a real, crazy, psychopath. She told herself that's what she was now. She was a monstrous crazy woman just like all those evil wizards they locked up in Azkaban prison. She didn't deserve life. She didn't deserve anything. She was a PSYCHOPATH. An overwhelming anger took her and she felt herself absently grab the little tin by her bed, extract the sharpest, thickest blade, and slice her wrist quickly, furiously. Not deeply, but certainly not shallow either.

She picked up the blade one last time and with all the force in her frail body, cut her wrist deeper than. She ever had before. Deep enough to be life threatening. Deep enough to elicit a blood curdling scream from a tough girl. She felt both panicked and at peace, as she settled into a faint, waiting, hoping to die.

Scorpius

Scorpius rushed through the hall to Rose's room. Once he arrived he jiggled the handle. Nothing. He slammed his hand against the door handle, and deciding it was locked, snatched his cherry tree wand from his back pocket muttering alohomora, before opening the door.

She was collapsed on the ground, her blood staining every surface it could reach. It was still bleeding even as Scorpius stripped himself of his shirt and wrapped it around the wound.

Casting a silent anti-illusion spell, he took a great intake of breath at the scars that were present.

They covered her body. Some still bled. There was hardly and inch of clean skin between pink and crimson marks. He mumbled healing spells, waving his wand over every inch of exposed skin. The wounds healed mostly, but the scars remained, accusing him of not helping enough.

How could he not have seen this before. How had he never noticed her pain, her sorrow? Feeling worthless, he approached the liquorice tin at her bedside. Tentatively he opened the tin. The sight of the insides hurt him even more.

Diet Pills. Scorpius lifted her shirt, displaying her clearly visible rib cage, her sticking out hip bones, and her sunken in stomach. This girl did need to diet. She needed to gain about 50 pounds!

Cigarettes. Of course. Her special vice for when she was sick of it all, he guessed.

Lighter. Not just used for lighting cigarettes, he concluded from a couple glances at charred areas of skin.

Covering her frail body with his stronger larger one, he began to silently weep. After he had successfully healed his wounded love, he bundled her up into his arms. She trembled, from blood loss, or lack of nutrients he wasn't sure, but he knew he needed to warm her up, and he knew he wanted to always keep the beautiful, plucked, thorny Rose safe for eternity.

He carried her through the hallway, towards the emerald door. Why would she do this? She was beautiful and loved and amazing... Scorpius couldn't fathom why she should ever feel a need to resort to such desperate measure.

Scorpius shifted Rose's weight so that he would have an arm to open the door with. She REALY was light. He would probably guess around 70 pounds. Opening the door, he carried her to his bed, gently lowering her onto it. He changed her out of her blood stained clothes, trying not to look at her beautiful figure, and slipped a pyjama shirt of his onto her, which was more of a dress for her.

He tucked the comforter around the sleeping girl and changing himself into a pair of pyjama bottoms which, incidentally matched the shirt, climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around her small frame, and falling a sleep with his face nestled in her long fiery curls, whispering into them "I love you"

**Good? Okay? Awful? Gimme feedback! Be honest! I hope you liked it. How do you think Rose will react to finding herself in sco's bed? Plz review, it means the world to me!**

**-gemma**


	11. goodbye

**Oh my god. Well this is the last chapter. I enjoyed this journey with my few readers too much. I started out this story as a tragedy. Rose would die, Scorpius would kill himself. But during writing this, I found something. I found hope. And that came in many forms. It came in my friends T.C., Anna, Leah, Alyse and Marla. And this is for them, because they never left me, in my worst years.**

**This is for Ken, for his love and kindness. **

**This is for my big brother Merlin, whose love for me is unconditional. Thanks so much for your inspiration over the time I have worked on this. You are my reason I keep going on. I hope you've enjoyed this story and last but not least, anon who commented on my last chappy, Scorpius cast a healing char. Actually read the whole story if you want to criticise me. Thank you for reading, Gemma. **

Rose

When rose awoke, she felt that same dark cloud of emptiness hanging over her as she did every day. It was as if there was a shroud of gloom surrounding her, consuming her senses.

Her head pounded as she determinedly tried to grasp what she had been doing last night. She drew a blank. Then another. It was as if most of her night had been wiped from her mind.

Rose fluttered her lashes, slowly opening her eyes, despite her eyelids seeming to weigh at the very least 1 pound each.

Shifting slightly so that her eyes took in the room she looked towards the harsh black walls she had failed to become accustomed to. But, they weren't black.

In fact they were a brilliant and cheerful green.

Rose blinked, waiting for the walls to change to black again. Perhaps she had a vision spell on her.

She moved her legs with all her might, but found them stuck. Wriggling only made whatever had caught her squash her stick thin legs even more.

Drawing her breath inn as deeply as she possibly could, she moved her head to the side, surprised at the piercing, mind-numbing pain that shot through her body from the simple and slight movement.

Her face was pressed against warm skin. Her heart began to race. Skin. Another person. She immediately tried to cover her scars, but found her self unable to move her arms whatsoever. Someone's bare body was pressed against her. Someone was in BED with her. This mysterious someone had her in a vice like grip.

She felt she should move. She wanted to move. But every part of her was so HEAVY. She couldn't lift a pinky without some of the most tremendous effort she'd ever exerted.

After struggling to move, she found the battle as pointless as pushing a wall. With your bare hands.

Sighing loudly, from irritation, frustration, withdrawal and maybe, just maybe, the smallest amount of contentment. Snuggling her head back against the boy's chest, she drifted to sleep again, curiosity plaguing her weary existence.

Scorpius

Scorpius woke up tired, a pounding thrumming through his head. Running through last night's events in his mind, he flicked his eyes over to the silently dozing girl snuggled against him.

Rose's rich red curls lay tangled across both pillows, the corners of her mouth slightly turned up, as if someone had told a joke and she had nearly worked out the punch line. Her small hands rested on his chest, and her legs were intertwined with his much larger ones.

Moving an arm to wrap around her small shape, he gently lifted up her bony wrist tracing his index finger along the healing scars, silently praising whoever invented the essence of dittany.

Scorpius pressed a light, silent kiss to Rose's forehead, lifting himself from the bead carefully, so as not to cause a disturbance in the mattress, and tiptoed towards the bathroom, after tucking the shivering Rose back up in the plush comforter.

Slipping through the slightly ajar door Scorpius started to stroll toward the washroom, stretching his arms in a loud roar-like yawn.

It was extremely nerve-wracking to be leaving his sweet love on her own, but he needed a shower, and her imagined Rose would react more, shall we say, positively, if he wasn't also snuggled up with his arm wrapped around her.

As he reached the large ornate door frame, he absent mindedly ran a finger across the detailed carvings of otherworldly animals.

He liked to imagine himself as a leopard, quick and care-free, but he knew that he would never be the latter of the two characteristics. Perhaps a lion? KING of the jungle. King was a rather heavy and regal word, and really didn't suit the sweet boy at all. He spent almost 15 minutes when the answer struck him. A wolf.

He was loyal and fierce, protective, caring and rather hot tempered. He was brash and occasionally almost obnoxious. He was fun and loveable but crossing would be a very stupid decision. A wolf. He liked the sound of it on his tongue. And Rose, Rose's patronus was a fox. And the wolf would guard his fox with everything he had.

He stripped off his pajama pants, about to remove his briefs, when a sharp bang stung his ears, followed by a shrill scream. He took in a sharp breath, before sprinting shirtless in his nothing but his underwear towards his room.

Rose sat cross legged on the floor, a look of extreme fury upon her face.

" Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! What the actual FUCK. You fucking JACKASS! Why the fuck am I in YOUR BED! No. Don't give me an its so fucking obvious look. FUCK YOU! I HATE-"

Rose's furious rant was cut off by Scorpius grabbing her chin and kissing her hard on the mouth. Rose's figure attempted a protest, but her tiny, underweight frame barely managed movement at all. She sunk into the boy's arms, and melted into the kiss, her lips moving hotly against his.

Scorpius pushed her towards the wall slowly without breaking the kiss, surprised and excited at her earnest response to his inability to keep his lust to himself. A tingle shot up Rose's spine as her back hit the wall, their mouths interlocked. Scorpius swiped his tongue across Rose's bottom lip, his entire body begging for access to the small girl's mouth. She granted the access and he lifted her up his body so that there faces were level, their tongues arguing about who deserved dominance, Scorpius's tongue winning, much to Rose's chagrin.

Rose moaned into the kiss, as Scorpius expertly explored her mouth, tongue sweeping across teeth and cheek alike. Scorpius pressed his body closer to hers, letting loose a growl of his own. Rose could feel Scorpius's erection against her leg, and so she broke of the kiss, breathing heavily.

Scorpius lifted his face up, slowly sliding Rose down his frame until her feet touched the ground.

He drew in a ragged breath.

"Wow"

Rose turned to face him.

"Don't think this changes anything... Okay it does but... Oh fuck it. Wow."

Scorpius smiled as the redhead contradicted herself. He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers.

"You are ADORABLE"

Rose gave a small smile.

"No I'm not."

"You are. You're beautiful."

"No. Don't fucking LIE to me."

Her eyes started to dull, and Scorpius could tell she was frantically looking for an escape route.

Rose walked towards the door. Upon reaching it she turned to face the red-faced blonde boy.

"Why was I in your bed. Stay right where you are. Do not move a FUCKING MUSCLE! Why was I there?! Why do I not remember last night. Why the fuck is this happening?! What the FUCK! Don't you dare kiss me you pervert. Just because I'm the short ugly little fat girl does NOT mean my body ACHES for your touch. And to tell-"

"Look at your arms Rose."

Said Scorpius, a solemn look on his well sculpted face. He watched as the girl's face turned from rage to confusion, to defense and finally to fear.

"Don't. Speak. To. Me."

"Rose. I-"

She cut her eyes at him, tears forming.

"Don't. Just... No."

She turned the door knob, flinging the door open, and fleeing the scene.

Little to her knowledge Scorpius followed her, waiting until he smelt the nicotine to open the door.

"Rose!"

She lay on the carpet, a pair of scissors in her right hand, a cigarette in the other. A shallow cut dripped tendrils of thick red blood across her pale and freckled arm, and burns that could only be from a pocket lighter littered her arm haphazardly.

"What! Get out!"

A sob shook her skinny body and she covered herself with her arms, as if blocking her eyes would make him leave her to die.

"Don't LOOK AT. ME!"

Scorpius jumped at her scream, but ran to the hysterical girl.

"NO!"

He screamed, shaking Rose, grabbing the scissors and flinging them across the room. He snatched the cigarette and tossed it in an ashtray.

"Fucking STOP THIS! Stop DESTROYING yourself because You CAN!"

The tears in Rose's eyes flowed freely towards the floor, and Scorpius's expression softened.

He gathered her in his arms, inhaling a relieved sigh.

"Please Rose. You can't do this to yourself any longer."

Rose ignored him but leaned towards his body heat, towards his embrace. Tentatively she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his soft grey eyes with her clear blue ones.

"I can't stop."

Scorpius let out a sigh of frustration. He snatched her wrists from around his neck, holding them tightly in his hands. Shaking her he screamed.

"You CAN! Yes you CAN."

"No Scorpius. I can't. I won't. This is me. I've been this way for far too long."

"what can I do To stop This madness, this Pain?"

Rose shook her head slightly. Her eyes welled with tears, but she gave the boy a small smile.

"You can't."

"I CAN! I WILL I CAN!"

"Scor, we have classes to go to. And you can't help me, because I'm too far gone to be happy, to be in love, to feel again."

She walked him towards the door of her room, but during the brief stroll Scorpius noticed something. Her previously black, soul sucking walls, had become a dark shade of purple.

It was Still a dark And dreary colour, but To Scorpius, it was the Colour of hope.

It was a colour that said 'Keep it up! You are helping This beautiful, Fragile Rose bloom.'

So Scorpius stopped Rose.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I love you Rose. More than I will Ever be able to Explain to you. And you will get better. Not in an hour, a day, a week, a month. But you will get better. Do you know how I know?"

"How?!"

"Purple"

**Thanks for reading this whole thing. Please read and review with your thoughts on this story. I love y'all.**

**Gemma**


End file.
